User talk:Multimoog
Hey Shawn! I really appreciate the help with my Wiki, especially since I have no prior experience with wiki markup before a few days ago (or html for that matter), but luckily I'm a quick study. Once things are a little more "together" I could use some of your more advanced wiki skills to get my frontpage (and the adjoining pages) looking more professional. For example at the moment it looks alright when viewed in 1280x1024, but in a lower resolution the columns are really narrow and it all looks skewed. I have no idea how to modify this (correctly). Maybe a more advanced tutorial would help me too. In the meantime feel free to help out in whatever capacity you're inclined to. :) One word on the weightlifting program you posted, http://startingstrength.wikia.com/wiki/Weightlifting_Programs. Weightlifting, as I use it here, refers to Olympic Weightlifting; programs designed around the Clean and Jerk and Snatch and their derivatives. The body part split you posted I would reference under "Bodybuilding Programs," http://startingstrength.wikia.com/wiki/Bodybuilding_Programs. (How do I usually link to articles outside of this one?) I'm also not really clear on "Wiki Etiquette," if such a thing exist (it must). I'm coming from a message board world, and I know things must be very different here. Just don't want to go stepping on any toes or commiting any faux pas. ;) Thanks again, it'll be good to have your resourcefulness on hand. Tim Donahey 19:24, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Shawn. Now when I click the the weightlifting page, it takes me to the bodybuilding page. I still wanted the weightlifting page though. Don't worry though, I'll fix it. Tim Donahey 22:22, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Shawn. Still progressing. A question; It says at the bottom of the edit box, "Don't forget to categorize pages!," should I be "categorizing" my pages somehow? I just discovered "stubs," is there anything else that I'm missing (that would make my life easier)? Thanks. -Tim Tim Donahey 04:42, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Something's not right with the supposed "dead-end pages" page because they are all currently linked on the main page (and have been for several days)... heck, "Video," is one of the top visited pages and is linked to numerous times. I even have a redirect for it from Videos. So that's why I removed your links on the main page (the main page had them twice linked). On the other hand there are actual dead-end pages that are intentionally unlinked b/c they are not presentable, however none of them are currently listed as dead-end pages. I think there is a bug with the "dead-end pages" listings. Either that or some sort of bug with my wiki. And I see your point about double categorizing, I'll fix that. Thanks! Tim Donahey 20:51, 16 June 2008 (UTC) Community and promotion Yeah, I'd be really stoked for some extra help! I'm doing pretty well on my own, but there is so much more that could be done with the site, both functionally and contextually. Like I've mentioned before I'd never edited a wiki before this one and have no html or java skills to speak of. I'd also like to write more articles, but I've been pretty consumed with the editing aspect since all the active contributors are kinda wiki-phobic and have made their reluctance to edit the wiki themselves well known to me. There are several contributors, but I am the vehicle that drives them. And aside from the new stuff a lot of the info on here had already been written by me and others for some time, I've just been assembling it together (and they are all supportive of its' use here). I have a personal goal to get this thing up to 500 pages by the end of the month, and that would be a lot more likely with a few extra hands. I do have a "dead-end" page titled "testimonials," testimonials, but I don't have anything on there yet aside from a little joke if anyone happens upon it, but it is definitely something I have ambitions of expanding. There's also a page that will hopefully be developed into an interactive video critiquing forum, CritiqueMe, where trainees can upload videos of their squat, deadlift, power clean, etc. for analysis. And there's literally reams of additional info waiting to be consolidated still. I have a very broad, yet specific, vision of where this wiki will go and I'm grateful to have you along for the ride. Thanks so much! Tim Donahey 23:09, 16 June 2008 (UTC) PS. Any advanced tools for analyzing wiki stats, ie. number of visitors, number of hits, where they are being directed from, etc? well that was shortlived.... I guess this is my resignation...? There's a giant banner for "Gay Fitness" heading every page of my wiki. I am like 31 flavors of pissed off right now. Cya. Tim Donahey 14:42, 17 June 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for my flare up... it just really caught me off guard. Thanks to the quick responsiveness of everyone here in correcting these problems and the approval of my audience I'll be staying indefinitely. I really look forward to our continued work here together. Tim Donahey 16:40, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Categories Okay, well, I think I get the categories now. What do you think of the changes I've made to the sidebar, toolbar, and categories. There might be a few kinks still. I'm up for suggestions. Tim Donahey 23:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) PS. Why isn't "FAQ" Showing up under the "Primary Materials," on the sidebar? Tim Donahey 23:37, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ThereÂ’s a sreect about your post. ICTYBTIHTKY 10000 Hits! I haven't been by for awhile, but I just took a look at "the most popular pages," and saw that the main page has gotten over 10,000 hits. Backtracking over some of the "top referrers," I see my wiki being referenced repeatedly as a resource on other message boards and that gives me a feeling of great accomplishment. I definitely would like to set aside some time in my busy schedule to work on the wiki... even if only for 20-30 min a couple days a week, even with that I could accomplish a lot. I see that this site already has a pretty large audience and that with the proper focus that audience could be even larger and far reaching and I want that because I am doing a lot of good getting this information out there. I still wish someone would take up this mantle for me... but as yet there have been no big takers, so I will chip away at it a little at a time. Hopefully someday someone will happen along who has the requisite knowledge to take charge and lead others to expand the SSWiki. Tim Donahey 14:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Spotlight Groovy. Anything to attract extra help would be a blessing. Tim Donahey 21:22, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Hi Shawn. So what's up with the spotlight? Is anything required of me? I know that a new Spotlight Banner will need to be produced, is that something I need to be coordinating? Thanks! Tim Donahey 19:26, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Bodybuilding Wiki Thanks Shawn. I've decided not to redirect from their wiki anyhow, since my wiki isn't really a "Bodybuilding" wiki per se. I've exported all of their 12 articles and will work on integrating them into my own wiki. Tim Donahey 01:30, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Wikia's New Style That was very generous of you to do that for me. Thank you. Tim Donahey (email) (talk) 00:07, 23 August 2008 (UTC)